


I'll be Your Voice

by AkiSakka



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, College Student Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Jealous Bill Cipher, M/M, Mute Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSakka/pseuds/AkiSakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is the younger, less... dominant twin between he and his sister Mabel. At the age of six, he was diagnosed with selective mutism. That was until middle school in Gravity Falls, age twelve, when a pair of meathead bullies decided that if the mute constellation freak was going to speak to them in such a way, they'd split his tongue to make sure he could never do it again. </p><p>Bill Cipher is a college student and all the girls are dead set on him, even Pacifica Northwest and Mabel. But he's got eyes for someone else. His new freshman roommate, and probably the only person AFRAID of him: Dipper Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is reposted from my wattpad and quotev.

Ah, it was a sunny day on the practically silent campus of the University, with groups of students just starting to make their way with luggage through the gates of freedom that were just missing the golden halo of light.

Dipper Pines would never admit how excited he was to finally be going to college after graduating from high school in Gravity Falls with his twin sister, Mabel. She, if anyone, was the only person whom he would tell of his excitement. She was the only one who understood him.

You see, Dipper was mute. Diagnosed with _selective mutism_ at the age of six, he just had trouble speaking in certain situations. Being bullied at school didn't help as he grew up, and it even escalated. At the age of twelve, a pair of bullies had gotten fed up with how Dipper would snitch on their little 'games' and decided that they would split the kid's tongue so that he could never snitch again. Mabel had found out, and both bullies were taken into police custody. Needless to say, the case was a need to know only story, so only Mabel, their Gruncle Stan, the police, and a select few educational staff knew of the events. Going to the University was pretty much a clean slate.

The said mute brunette was currently being pulled onto campus by his older twin, pulling a rolling bag each as they attempted to traverse the student body in search of their dorms. Dipper wasn't abhorrent to the idea of living on campus, but his own sense of social discomfort made it a real test for Mabel to convince him into it.

"Here's your dorm number and key, bro-bro" The female brunette handed her twin a slip of paper with a number and a name on it as well as a key. He pointed at the name, tugging her sleeve. "Oh! I almost forgot- That's your roommate." She laughed, "Funny name, huh?"

On the paper was written:

Room 314  
William Cipher

* * *

 

Man was today boring. He had thought for sure that the first day of his junior year of college would be more eventful...fun even.

Bill Cipher wasn't one for quiet or tame. He was a partier whom loved to go out and do stupid stuff after a long day of studying. He wasn't irresponsible, he just liked to go clubbing to help clear his mind after stuffing it full of educational curriculum. Sounds counterproductive, huh? Well, he had managed to pass all his semesters up to this point, so, what harm was it doing? It wasn't like the golden blonde male did drugs or was an alcoholic, no. Bill was in it for the dancing. All sorts. In his own opinion, and that of many others, his clubbing skills and ability to waltz were on par with the best of the best.

Currently, after a rather long night of dancing and music, Bill found himself drifting in and out of consciousness in his bed. And here he thought his new roommate was going to be early or something. Guess no-

Suddenly the doorknob wiggled and the junior sat straight up and stared at the door. Was that them? When the boy walked in, he had to force down a slight redness from his cheeks. They had told him that his new roommate was a freshman, but this was _interesting_. The brunette boy walked in, pulling a blue and white cap of his head that had a pine tree symbol on it. He never made eye contact, and held his personal bags close to his person. It was obvious that the freshman was nervous, but what caught his attention was the lack of greeting throughout almost an hour and a half of arriving.

"Hey, kid." He took note that the boy flinched at his tone, pausing in his unpacking before turning to Bill. "No _hi_ or _hello_?" He made an odd movement with hand before turning away. Before Bill could reply, the boy held up the notebook he had started writing on.

It took only second before reading the writing that the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. More like two tons.

First off, this kid was _incapable_ of saying hi or hello to him. The words on the lined paper that glared into his face confirmed that.

Secondly, Bill had been a little more than _insensitive_ to the kid he was supposed to be roommates with.

Good going, Bill.

" _Sorr_ y. "


	2. An Update but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( and update because the author is a dolt and forgot their AO3 password )

HEY GUYS!  
Jake here!  
I meant to get back to this story; and good news -- i am!  
Updates might take a while though, since i have classes ( even if i wrote the first chapter in two days, tops )

BUT YEAH  
I have class for at least a few more weeks, at most.  
I want to ask if anyone would be willing to collaborate with me on this? Just Email me at falklandtwins@gmail.com or message me on my deviantART, musings-in-time; with an example writing and I'll pick out some.

In fact i might do a different collab for each upcoming chapter!

EDIT: Also, as a special treat, I will be drawing and coloring pictures of how Bill and Dipper look in this fic! Watch my DA, and watch out on here! 

anyway, have a Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you guys later!!  
-Jake


End file.
